The Legendary Claymore Gets Pwned
Log Title: The Legendary Claymore Gets Pwned Characters: Brainstorm, Claymore, Greenshirts, Mara, Snake-Eyes, Lifeline, General Hawk, Kilroy, Temera, Vector Mk1, Mistress Armada, Over Kill, Incinerators, Vipers, BATs Location: Brazil - South America Year: 2007 TP: GI Joe: Gold Rush TP, Headman TP, Luminous TP category:Logs As Logged by Claymore - Tuesday, August 07, 2007, 7:56 PM ---- Brazil - South America Biggest country in South America, Brazil is best known for the Amazon Rainforest, but the country also contains tropical grasslands, fertile plateaus, and dry areas of scrub. The farmlands of Brazil produce most of the world's coffee and soybeans and the country is a major exporter of orange juice and sugar. Cities like Rio De Janeiro and Sao Paulo contain most of the country's population. The country's chief language is Portuguese and despite Brazil's rich resources most of the country's people live in abject poverty. Contents: * Mara * Snake-Eyes * Lifeline * General Hawk * Kilroy Mara laughs just a little bit and shrugs slightly. "Oh, don't worry about it... I'm not boyfriend hunting though. I already have one. And I'm rather hard to have as a girlfriend right at the moment at least..." She smiles, looking to Lifeline. "Everything going well?" General Hawk puts a hand on Snake-Eyes shoulder, and offers a re-assuring smile. "Nothing you need to worry yourself about. All parties involved have agreed that the fault lies with the agents who failed to properly identify themselves. Under the circumstances, you acted with reasonable discretion given your orders. The matter is closed and buried, and the details classifed. I have personally vouched for you." Snake-Eyes nods, staying silent, well, both figuratively and literally. "Oh yeah, just fine," Lifeline tells Mara. "Just looking forward to getting out of here, and I'm sure I speak for a bunch of guys when I say that." Kilroy continues to listen as well, staying on the sidelines. "Just when you get used to a new place, you move on. This outfit's gonna take some gettin' used to." Mara smiles just a little to Lifeline, nodding quickly to that and considering. "I'm sure... Always nicer at home than it is out in a less than familiar environment, I suppose..." General Hawk secures his rucksack on the Jeep, offering another nod to Snake-Eyes. "So, get your rest. We're all going to need it." "Yeah...jungle living isn't really for me. There's a couple of Joes who really enjoy the humidity and the challenge, but I can tell you right now, I'm not one of them." Kilroy pauses. "Eh it's not too bad, the jungle." He says softly. "I think Iraq is much worse. Any place where you don't have sand in your boots is good for me right now." Mara nods just a little to Lifeline, consideing that and nodding some. "Well, the humidity, the bugs, the animals..." She laughs just a little bit. "I'm glad I'm sealed away from most of it, least on land." Claymore slips into the logging camp. Mara stands somewhere around the logging camp, staying quiet and looking around, almost like she's waiting for someone, or for a bus, or such. Claymore spots Hawk loading up just outside the logging camp, and decides to go and check in. General Hawk slides into the driver's seat of the Jeep, taking a few moments to consult a map before he gets underway. Claymore makes his way over to the Jeep while Hawk checks his map. Snake-Eyes stands nearby Hawk, duffle across his back, arms folded across his chest, waiting. Claymore nods a greeting to Snake-Eyes and anyone else present near Hawk. General Hawk looks up as Claymore arrives, offers a nod. "How's the search for Headman coming?" Mara walks out towards where the jeep is, and such, still looking for the one she was supposed to be talking to. She glances hither and yon at the packing up, trying to stay well clear to keep her suit protected. Claymore frowns, making a face. "Not good. He suddenly pulled out of Rio Negro, and may have left for Brazil. With your permission, I'm going to head to Manaus to follow up and see what I can find out. General Hawk nods to Claymore, frowning a bit himself. "Something must have spooked him.... question there is, what? Permission granted, tail him as best you can. Last thing we need is someone like him making trouble." Claymore nods. "I'm trying to find out what's the connection between his reappearance and Cobra's intervention in local drug wars... as soon as I turn up something, you'll be the first to know." Snake-Eyes glances up, ~Osprey's ready to go, sir. I'm heading to them now,~ He turns, salutes to Hawk, and starts toward the vehicles at a light jog. Claymore says, "I'll stay here and clean up Brazilian operations." Mara slips up closer to the jeep, looking towards Claymore mostly sa she approaches, though she stays pretty quiet. She tries to keep her footsteps quiet as well. General Hawk returns Snake-Eyes' salute, looking to Claymore, nodding. "Good. Once Luminous' armor is dismantled, the area is cleaned up, and there's no more Cobras making a mess of things, perhaps we can get our troops back to the Pit for debriefing and R&R, at least after our security stint for NASA." Claymore nods. "If I get things wrapped up here, will you need me for the NASA mission?" "We'll need anyone we can get. It might go as smooth as a baby's butt, but in case things do get dicey, I want to be prepared. That satellite has some rather tempting tech on it." Hawk says. Claymore nods. "And any time it should go easy, that just guarentees things won't go smooth." Kilroy offers "I can help on either assignment. Anywhere you need an extra set of hands, I'll be there." Claymore looks over as Kilroy speaks. ---- Kilroy Before you stands a combination of man and machine. He is about six and a half feet in height, and his body is angular and tall, almost as if his body was stretched on a rack. His form is wiry and lithe, and seems to be at least 70 percent mechanical. He wears a green helmet designed for the battlefield with a gray chinstrap, the word KILROY scratched into the side, and a dull image of an American flag imprinted in the left side of the helm, with a GI Joe insignia beneath it. .A pair of green goggles cover the top half of his face, though his eyes can be seen emitting a strange orange glow beneath them. He has a square jaw, with an expressionless face. His skin is dark brown, though slightly ashen as if he doesn't get very good circulation. He has a nearly constant five o clock shadow. He cannot wear the standard greenshirt uniform, so instead he wears a olive green turtleneck, under what appears to be a black armor plating. Upon closer inspection, the plating may continue under the turtle neck to this chest itself. His limbs are long and muscular like a gymnast, with black armor plating covering his narrow shoulders, elbows and black gauntlets on his forearms. His hands are covered in a pair of black net fingerless gloves, though the hands beneath are made of a gunmetal grey and seem mechanical. His abdomen appears to be solid, and metal as well, as are his narrow hips and long legs. His hips and legs are covered in a pair of form fitting spandex pants, that show the gears and wiring of what may lie underneath. His feet are encased in a pair of black combat boots. A mechanical hum can be heard from his chest, almost as if this thing is more machine then anything. On his back is a green standard issue backpack, and a not so standard issue shotgun that he seems to carry with him everywhere. The shotgun seems to interchangeable with his right arm. He's quite a sight to behold to people who have never seen such a monstrosity. However, after a few moments, this Kilroy thing seems to relax. Perhaps if given the chance, it can be open and friendly. ---- General Hawk nods to Kilroy. "We'll deploy to the site starting at 1900 hours Thursday. Launch is at 1900 hours Friday. Assuming bureacracy doesn't delay that, and all's quiet, we'll be back to the Pit by 2200." Kilroy nods "Yes, sir." He says with a stiff salute "Is there any final preparations you'd like me to make before then?" Claymore looks over Kilroy with interest. General Hawk grins a bit. "Lots of rest. More detailed orders will be posted prior to deployment." Mara stays politely out of range of hearing the conversations, not wanting to be interrupting anything official, of course. Just watching the 3 talking. Kilroy relaxes some "Yes, sir." He says "By the way, it's been great being a part of the team. I know I've only been here a few days but I aim to make you proud, sir," he says, a deep southern accent is tinged with a mechanical reverb, giving him a rather interesting twang to his voice. Claymore is also quiet as Hawk addresses Kilroy. He glances from Kilroy to Mara with an air of faint amusement. At the Cobra encampment, Stark salutes Armada, then turns to offer the same salute to Major Bludd as he exits the administrative building. "Good to see you back, sir," Stark says, shifting to parade rest. General Hawk grins slightly. "The fact you qualified for the team speaks well of your abilities." he says to Kilroy. "Time to get back to the Pit." He says, reaching for the key and cranking up the Jeep's engine. Claymore takes another step back, giving Hawk's Jeep room to exit. Mara watches Hawk's jeep exit, blinking and tilting her head just slightly, looking around to see who all is still there. General Hawk drives off down the old logging road leading away from the camp, merging in with some departing transports. Claymore turns back to Kilroy and Mara. Kilroy looks to Claymore and Mara a bit. "The Pit.. one of those places ya hear so much about..." Claymore smiles. "So, you must be the first recruit for the Kilroy project." Mara raises her eyebrows a little at the conversation. "Well, sounds like you'll be getting to go to the Pit soon enough. And see everything you've heard about." Claymore shrugs, pretty blase about the Pit. Mara blinks at Claymore's reaction, raising her eyebrows and considering just a little bit. "Though once you consider it, as much you hear about any base, it's... still a base. After a while, I'm guessing people start wondering when they'll be getting into the field again." Claymore nods in agreement with Mara. "That's one reason why you'll never see me there for long." He turns to Mara. "I talked to Keel-Haul, and he's sending Link here immediately." Mara nods just a little bit at that, smiling very slightly at that news, nodding. "I'm glad to hear that... I'm looking forward to talking to him, and getting started with things." Claymore nods, and turns to Kilroy. "How are your systems working in this climate?" Kilroy does a systems check "100 percent, sir." he says softly. "This is my first test under jungle conditions. I'm used to working in the desert recently. It's been a good run." he says. "I look forward to gettin' back home for a while. It's been..years." Claymore nods, listening with interest "It's interesting to see Captain Gears and Sergeant Scott's discoveries and technologies put to field use again." Kilroy lets his voice trail a bit "Yeah. I'm not sure whose technologies they were usin'. I'm just glad to see that we're finally able to give them a little bit of what they've been giving us for years." Claymore nods. "We have an engineer permanently bonded into his armor, but your modifications seem a lot more... extensive." Mara listens very quietly, raising her eyebrows just a little bit and not saying a word, just looking around. Kilroy widens his eyes. "Another one eh? Well. I'm the first of my kind I thought. Though I hear there might be others. Kinda an attempt at creatin' an elite soldier here or something. I know that Cobra has a few people with artifical limbs and the like. Cybernetic laser eyes and people who can handle negative g's in their jets and stuff." Robots and the like. I think I'm meant to counter that kinda thing." He pauses. "I'd like my chance to get even with them for a few personal issues. I know you guys have probably had a spell or two with em." Claymore nods. "Well, like I said... SGT Scott was more of an accident. You are the first deliberate attempt at a super-soldier, from what I'm privy to." Kilroy sits back a bit "Well probably not the last, I hope. This kinda thing could really be beneficial on the field. Or maybe even in the medical field, you know.." Claymore nods. "I'm hoping the prosthetic research will help other joes injured in the field." Kilroy nods "That and other things. I can handle longer shifts, carry more equipment, handle gettin' limbs shot off. We can get shot up a lot more then other infantry and know how to fix ourselves more or less. Sooner or later, there won't be a need for special forces out there." Oh not a good thing to say in front of a bunch of Joes. Mara slips back into the shadows, awaiting Link. Claymore raises his eyebrows. "Well, I wouldn't go that far." Kilroy tilts his head. "Wouldn't be in our lifetimes, that's for sure." He covers his tracks. Claymore says, "Even then, Special Forces involve training and unconventional missions. Enhanced soldiers can be folded into them as easily as infantry." Kilroy nods "Yeah I guess some things just have to be learned before being programmed in. It takes experience, that's for sure.." he says. Claymore nods. "SO, are you staying here for cleanup, or leaving with the next batch?" He watches as another Jeep arrives, transporting a Navy Lt to the camp. Kilroy pauses. "I'll be going with the batch on Thursday." he says, watching the Jeep as it arrives. "But chances are, I'll be returning sooner or later. They usually don't keep me in quiet bases close to home." Claymore looks you Kilroy again, quietly assessing him. Kilroy returns the look, but is more easygoing about it. He seems to be used to people giving him the once over, due to his unique nature. "It's alright to ask questions, though. If ya wanna know anything." he says, the drawl coming in a bit. Claymore says, "How are you in aquatic environments?" Kilroy pauses. "Had some training, but never any assignments. I'd like to have the test to try it out officially." he says. Claymore nods, thinking. Kilroy tilts his head. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asks. Claymore says, "I've taking a small team to observe the Headman's base in Rio Negro. I was wondering if you might want to join us until your deployment." Kilroy nods "Sounds like a good time." he says with a bit of a smile. "I heard he was up to his old tricks down here. Might be good to see if we can finally put a stop to him." Claymore nods. "Good. I'll definitely keep you in mind, then." He stands just outside the logging camp, talking to Kilroy "As soon as Mara is briefed, we should be joining Duke in Rio Negro." Kilroy nods "Sounds like a plan there.." Claymore nods. "I'm going to go ahead and make contact. I'll radio when I'm ready for Mara and you to join me." Vector Mk1 flies in overhead at Mach 2, and moves towards the abandoned Luminous armor. The thing makes a perfect landing, opening its side and letting out its landing platform. Soon enough, the seat restraints inside and it prepares to unleash its cargo. Guard troops at the Luminous site radio back to base that a Cobra vessel just arrived without warning. Claymore frowns at the radio reports. Joe CPT Claymore says, "Joes. We have Cobra activity at the Luminous site. Who is still within range to intercept?" Joe Temera says, "I am." Joe Kilroy says, "At the Brasilian base. Can be over there within 15-20/" Joe Snake-Eyes taps morse code on the radio input, ~Am overhead brasil. Will be there by jetpack as soon as possible. Will need specific coords.~ Joe CPT Claymore says, "I am as well. Moving to intercept. All Joes within range move in and meet me at the Luminous site." Joe Kilroy says, "how many ya got?" Joe Temera says, "Acknowledged. Need air support, or just people on the ground?" Joe CPT Claymore sends Snake-Eyes coordinates. "Until I know the sitation, I could use anything that Hawk hasn't deployed out of the area yet. It may be nothing, but I'm not one to wait and see." Joe Temera says, "Acknowledged. Launching a Skyhawk, then." Joe Snake-Eyes glances over the Coords on his HUD, ~Coords acknowledged,~ Claymore hops into a waiting Jeep. "Yo, Joe!" He waits for Kilroy to hop aboard before taking off. Kilroy jumps aboard the jeep right after Claymore. "Welp, first encounter with Cobra here. I hope they live up to their rep. Yo, Joe!" Claymore says, "It's been a while since I've had a straight-up fight, either. Hang on!" He kicks the Jeep into gear and peels out for the Luminous site. Skyhawk #871 lifts off out of the base moving off thwards the coordinates given at a good clip. Its pilot watches downward pushing the little flying vehicle quickly towards its destination. Mistress Armada hops out of the Vector just behind Over Kill. Following her are squads of Incinerators and Vipers. Over Kill exits the Vector along with a squad of about a dozen BATs. "Take no prisoners!" He shouts. The BATs respond with a pre-programmed. "COBRA!" moving their laser rifles in place. He motions them in a circle. The large vector takes off for the skies, gatling guns moving into position. It looks ready to strafe from the air. Joe Kilroy says, "holy... what the hell IS that thing?" Joe CPT Claymore says, "You're not the only experiment with advanced technology, Kilroy. Prepare to engage the enemy!" Claymore heads quickly to the Luminous site, and explodes from cover driving an unmarked general purpose military vehicle. Meanwhile the Joe greenshirt guards make for cover. Joe Kilroy says, "Right. Let's blast them to the stone age." Mistress Armada says, "Over Kill, have your BATs secure a sample of Luminous's mindlink technology. Incinerators and Vipers, eliminate any resistance. Cobra!" Over Kill pauses. "Mindlink technology? This may be something I'll have to get into the citadel itself to get to. BATs. Cover me. I'll have to personally seek out the tech." He starts to move closer to the site, the BATS forming a protective barrier around him. "Not that I'd know what it looks like when I see it.." The Ninja, aboard the final Ospray taps the pilot on the shoulder, stopping him. He loads up while the Ospray hovers 20 miles from the site, full weapons compliment, grenades, C4, M4, Uzi, sword, knives, throwin stars, sharp sticks, whatever. Then, the ninja goes to a locker on the wall and pops it open. He dons a black packpack that integrates itself with his suit. A number of gadges appear on his masks HUD, giving him oil pressure, fuel level and various other readings, including a speedometer and an Oxygen level. With that, Snake Eyes makes sure that his weapons are securely attached to him and the Ninja takes a flying leap out the door of the Ospry and freefalls for a few moments. After falling for 5 seconds, which he ticks off with his fingers, he activates the small but powerful rockets of the Jet Pack on his back and streaks off toward the Luminous site like a black missile. Skyhawk #871> Temera hovers her Skyhawk around the perimeter of the site, starting to sight down targets, and make her picks as to who to deal with first. She frowns at the squadrons, and decides to concentrate on the Vipers first. She checks the forward guns on the vehicle, locking them in, and getting ready. Over Kill starts to look for anything out of the normal in the Luminous armor. Nothing quite yet. He moves in closer to the armor, and starts to pick up pieces of metal from the site, checking underneath them. The Vector circles overhead, making sure no one comes near him. So far, so good. He keeps checking for anything out of the ordinary. The BATs keep their guns locked and loaded. "Think we should just warn them to stay back?" Claymore turns his Jeep, and heads right for Mistress Armada, swerving to plow through any Vipers that get in his way Joe Kilroy says, "Bowlin' for vipers? How many points ya goin for , Clay?" Mistress Armada calls out, "Cobraaa!" again for tradition's sake, and fires warning shots over the heads of the Joe greenshirt guards. Hearing the roar of the incoming Jeep, she turns, and lowers her rifle. Kilroy readies his M9, trying to fire out of the side of the jeep. "Can't let you have all the fun, Claymore. Bowlin' for vipers..." Joe CPT Claymore says, "A perfect 300 game, Sergeant!" >> Claymore strikes Range-Viper 148 with Smash. << Range-Viper 148 is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Skyhawk #871 targets Viper Squad 1426 with its weapons. The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Claymore runs over a stray Range-Viper on the way to Armada's position. Mistress Armada aims at Claymore and opens fire before he can run down any more of her troops. She disregards the dead Range-Viper. She ordered them to return to base. Any left out here were AWOL, anyway. >> Mistress Armada strikes Claymore with Ballistic . << Claymore is shot squarely in the chest. Although his armor absorbs the majority of the bullet's force, his chest is impacted solidly by the force of the shot, and he blacks out. Claymore is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. The Jeep veers wildly as he slumps forward behind the wheel, his foot still on the accelerator. Joe Snake-Eyes says, "Snake on the ground." Joe CPT Claymore says, "..." ... Claymore is still slumped unconscious in the Jeep, so he misses most of the fight, and won't be firing on anyone. Joe Kilroy says, "the..hell..." The Ninja, jerks his head back for a moment, then strikes at the non-mechanical arm of the man, the blade wizzing through the air like a line of angry bees. Joe Temera says, "Back into the simulator for me for sure. And here I thought I had such a good chance to cause good damage...." Skyhawk #871> Temera is trying certainly to ensure that the Vipers deon't have an easy time of trying to take her out. She tilts her forward again, after dancing around the skies with it to avoid all sorts of interesating things, answering the laser fire with her own forward cannons, just as they start to retreat. >> Skyhawk #871 strikes Viper Squad 1426 with Machine-Cannons . << Incinerator Squad burn out the last of the Joe Greenshirt's cover, and then retreat as well. Over Kill acks as he gets the sword right through flesh, his right arm falling right off. "Damnit, that was my trigger finger!" He brings his machete arm right up towards Snake-Eyes, attempting to skewer his midsection "Why must you always chop my arm off?! Joe Kilroy says, "I sure wasn't expectin what I got either." Snake-Eyes doesn't mix words, so to speak, and punches the man/machine in the face. He spins from the attack and OK will probably feel a dull *THUMP* on his back and a slight weight as the ninja turns and runs into the woods once again. Any observers will notice a greyish brown blob of something attached to the small of the back of the mechano man with a small, black square and wires on the top. The timer on the C4 brick is at 5 and slowly counts down to 0... Dr. Woods leaps into the air, his grey armour all but invisible in the night, what with all the smoke. He makes it onto a low tree branch, and uses the vantage point to get a look at the rapidly breaking-up combat. What the- That ninja is putting a bomb on his cyborg! Dammit, that's going to be one hell of a repair bill... Dr. Woods expresses his frustration in the form of a large toroidal vortex forming in the air behind the ninja, and bursting to flame, a ring of fire that blasts through the trees, frying foliage and generally making one hell of a mess on the way. Claymore, on the other hand, spends the rest of the fight slumped over the wheel of his Jeep, and is eventually airlifted back to the Pit for medical attention...